Imprint Imperfection
by ExquisiteEdward
Summary: What would happen if Leah imprinted on Edward, a vampire who is her natural enemy? Could they become mates? Edward definitely doesn't think so. Can he fight against fate? A wicked twist on Twilight. Rated M for a reason.


**A/N: This is my first fiction so please be gentle. Heehee! I thought I would give a one-shot a try before I actually started writing a longer story.**

**I do not own anything. SM is the queen.**

**IMPRINT IMPERFECTION**

He stood looking out of the frost-covered window over the frozen tundra of never-ending white. It had snowed again overnight piling another foot of white on top of the 4 foot that lay atop the ground. He stood silent as a statue not breathing or moving only wrapped up in his own thoughts.

His profile was breathtaking—square, defined jawline, high-cheek bones, perfectly shaped nose, pouty red lips, and tousled bronze hair hanging towards thick, bushy eyebrows.

Although his outward appearance was astounding to look at, everything inside of him was full of self-loathing and hatred.

He berated himself over and over again for being a despicable, weak monster. He had lived for over a hundred years as a vampire and in all those years, he could find absolutely no purpose for his existence.

He was so tired of the constant battle that raged within him. The battle to ignore the burn in his throat. The battle against his true, horrific nature. The battle not to kill.

_Do you want to talk about it?_

Edward tilted his head just a fraction of an inch, "No, Tanya, how many times are you going to ask me?"

_I'm sorry, Edward, but it isn't good for you to keep it all in like this. You have been here for over a year and a half now. You need to talk! And, Edward, I care for you. Deeply. I know you don't want to hear it, but I can't help it. It's how I feel. I want to help you._

Edward sighed, "I know. I'm really sorry, Tanya. I know I'm hurting you, but this is something that I have to deal with on my own."

_Ok, Edward. Just know that I am here for you. I'm going to go hunt. _

Edward felt a faint buzzing from his pocket. He begrudgingly pulled the cell phone out and briefly glanced at it. His family loved him and continued to try to contact him.

He only called to check in with them every few months or so. He loved his family dearly, but he had no desire to talk. He needed to work through his issues on his own.

Edward's thoughts flashed back to the reason that brought him to this god-forsaken place to begin with. It was her. Her blood, her scent, the tantalizing and tempting curve of her neck. _Bella Swan. _

The innocent child who stepped into a classroom and almost met her death. That one moment changed everything for him. He had been moderately enduring his boring, mundane existence with his family, pretending to blend in with humanity.

All it took was one whiff of her delectable scent to set Edward's thoughts into an unknown world of lust, depravity, and lewdness like he had never experienced before in his existence.

So many emotions railed within him that dreadful day. He felt a murderous bloodlust engulf him. His years of practiced control slipped the moment she walked into that classroom.

All he suddenly knew was that he had to take and consume.

Edward's fast vampiric mind began making all the necessary lightening fast calculations of how to accomplish his objective. While trying to decide which plan would be the fastest way to get his teeth into her soft flesh, she sat down next to him and looked into his eyes for just a split second. He gazed into her beautiful, innocent brown irises.

It was just enough of a distraction for him. He seized the moment before the demon inside of him came roaring out. He suddenly jumped from his desk and walked as swiftly as possible to the front of the classroom. Mr. Banner, the biology teacher, glanced up from his book and said, "Yes, Edward, what do you need?"

Edward swallowed the thick venom in his throat, barely able to speak and said, "I'm not feeling well. May I be excused?"

Mr. Banner raised a suspicious eyebrow at him but relented anyway, "Um, yeah, you can go see the nurse."

Edward tried to walk at a human pace out of the classroom. It took every ounce of strength within him to walk away from her, but he did. He surprised himself at the amount of self-control he was able to muster.

He quickly made it to his car and raced back home.

He called Carlisle and made his plans to escape to Alaska to stay with the Denali family. He didn't even wait on the rest of his family to get home. He knew they would argue with him to stay. He knew that he couldn't. His only option for not killing that innocent child was to escape. He had to run and run fast.

%%%%

Edward's phone buzzed again. He pulled it out, and it was a text from Alice.

_E_

_Edward, you have to come home. I need your help. We have to talk. I've had a vision. I'm so frightened. Jasper's in danger._

_A_

Edward snapped his phone shut and ran like a blur through the snow to his car. As Edward was driving to Forks, he called Alice.

"Edward, oh thank God! It's you! Thank you, thank you, thank you for calling. I've missed you so much! Are you ok? I've been so worried. Edward, I don't know what to do. I've never been so scared. I need your help," Alice cried out.

Edward sighed, "Alice, I have missed you, too. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay. Now what exactly have you seen?"

Alice quickly replied, "Edward, my visions have been so confusing lately. It's like things are spotty—filled with holes. I don't understand any of it. The only one thing that is consistent is that I see Jasper."

Alice's voice dropped to just a whisper, "And he is burning. Edward, he's burning."

Edward was very disturbed by Alice's words. Even though her visions were sometimes unreliable due to the nature of split second decisions, he knew that something had really frightened her.

He knew that he needed to be there for her and his family. He would have to put the thoughts of Bella out of his mind. He had been doing a good job in Alaska of training his thoughts in regards to Bella Swan.

When he first arrived in Alaska, his thoughts were a constant stream of only Bella. It was like her blood was crying out to him and compelling him towards her. It took many months of practice and hard work in trying to manage his thoughts.

Everything about her was stamped into his brain for eternity. Her mouth-watering aroma, her pumping blood that screamed out to him, her throbbing pulse under the delicate skin of her neck just waiting to be tasted.

_No! Stop it!_

He would push those thoughts aside and maintain control of them. Alice and his family needed him. He would not allow himself to think of how close he would be to that appealing blood.

How easy it would be to sneak over to her…._No! Alice needs you! Control yourself!_

Edward finally pulled into Forks and drove down the long drive to his home. He had missed his family and truthfully looked forward to being reunited with them. He parked his Volvo and ran up to the front door and quietly let himself in. He immediately found himself in Alice's embrace.

_Edward, I've not told Jasper. Please keep it quiet. I told them you were just coming home for a visit._

Jasper grabbed his hand and tugged him into a hug before quietly saying, "Edward, it sure is good to see you again."

Emmett launched himself across the room and grabbed for Edward. Edward read his mind and darted out of his grasp at lightening speed. Emmett suddenly stopped the attack and grinned from ear to ear and shouted, "It's about time you got your dumb, brooding ass back home! I can't wait to go wrestle some grizzlies with ya again."

Rose just stayed in her spot and snorted. _Yep, you just ran out like a coward. Typical._

Esme rushed in and gave Edward a huge hug and kiss and in a voice close to a sob said, "Oh Edward, you are home! You are home again. I love you and have missed you so."

Carlisle stepped up next to Esme and hugged them both and quietly said, "Welcome home, son." _I love you._

After spending several hours catching up with his family, he grabbed Alice's hand and said, "Alice, come hunting with me. I have some things to discuss." Edward was insistent that he only wanted Alice to go and left Jasper and Emmett at home grumbling.

After downing several elks together, Alice replayed in her mind the confusing vision she had been plagued with. Edward watched carefully. Everything was fuzzy just as Alice had told him with definite areas that were even blacked out.

The only prevailing and clear vision was that of Jasper burning in flames.

The pain Edward saw written on Alice's face was overwhelming. She could not lay out a timeline of events either. Everything was confusing and jumbled.

He grabbed her in a hug and gently said, "Alice, we will figure this out and keep him safe. Don't worry."

At that same moment Alice shouted, "Edward!" He then read her mind and saw her vision of three strangers heading for them.

"Edward, I was so focused on replaying the visions of Jasper for you that I missed seeing them coming. They will be here in several minutes," Alice told Edward with fear in her eyes.

Several minutes later, three strangers showed up. They were nomadic vampires just passing through the area. They all made their friendly introductions and small talk, all the while Edward was trespassing in their minds.

They bid each other a farewell and the strangers took off.

Edward immediately grabbed Alice's arm, and they took off running. After running a safe distance, Edward stopped and turned to Alice with an alarming look on his face.

"Alice, we have trouble. I read the nomad James' mind, and he recognized you… as a human. He was hunting you when you were human, and you were changed before he could succeed with his plans to… kill you. His mind is sadistic, Alice. And he is coming after you. We have to get back home and make plans to thwart his attack."

Upon arriving at home, Alice and Edward informed the family of their run-in with the vampires but still kept Alice's vision of Jasper a secret. Edward informed the family of James' intention to come after Alice.

Jasper immediately wanted to take Alice away and keep her hidden. He insisted that he could get her out of the country and keep her safe while the others tracked James down and eliminated him.

Every time Jasper brought up his plans, Alice's vision of him burning became even more detailed.

After a very heated discussion exploring all of their options, they decided, by majority vote, to stay in their home and let James come to them.

Alice didn't want to depend on her visions because they had been so fuzzy, so they would set up watch. If Alice did get a vision of James coming, she would inform them.

They began monitoring the perimeter of their house and stood guard and waited. Alice and Esme stayed inside the house, Emmett took the north side of the property, Carlisle guarded the east, Rosalie watched the west, and Jasper manned the south.

Edward made rounds of the whole perimeter keeping his mind open to catch a whisper of any stray thoughts.

Alice still was unable to see anything with her visions.

Little did they know that James had convinced his mate Victoria and their friend Laurent that the Cullen's posed a huge threat to them and that they needed to be _taken care of_. He did not let them know that his whole agenda was to get to Alice.

They took off through the forest towards the Cullen's home when they ran into the werewolves. Victoria was able to elude them and escape. Laurent was not so lucky and was torn to shreds.

James narrowly escaped and ran as fast as his feet could take him directly towards the Cullen's property.

As Edward made his rounds, he came around to the south where Jasper was watching and suddenly caught some very faint thoughts drifting to him. Edward stopped and nodded to Jasper, and they both took off after James.

They caught him and an ugly fight transpired with Jasper getting bit. Suddenly the other family members were by their side, and in a matter of seconds, they had decapitated, shredded and burned James into dust.

%%%%

Edward stayed with the family for another week. But he could no longer stand to be there. His thoughts were constantly consumed with Bella Swan.

Her blood was calling to him like a siren. He felt his control gradually slipping as he thought up every scenario imaginable to feast on her.

_It would be so easy. _

She was such a fragile, tiny human. He knew he had to get away. If he stayed any longer, he was going to act on his impulses. He knew he couldn't resist.

He said his goodbyes to his unhappy family who begged him to stay and climbed into his Volvo for the long trip back to Alaska.

He noticed up ahead on the side of the road sat a dilapidated, beat up old Chevy truck. And standing beside the truck looking down at a flat tire was a long-haired beauty that Edward immediately recognized and smelled.

Before he even knew what he was doing, the beast had been unleashed.

He pulled his Volvo over and because no one else was on the road at the time, he scooped Bella up into his arms and swiftly carried her into the forest with vampire speed.

He stopped and pushed his nose into her soft hair and took in a lung-full of her delectable aroma.

_La tua cantante. _

She was his singer.

Her blood was his deepest, darkest desire. A perfect match for his blood lust.

Her delicious smell permeated every cell of his being, overwhelming him and causing a voracious burning and yearning within him unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

It almost caused him to shiver and quake.

Venom spurted in his mouth like a faucet, and he had to gulp to swallow it.

Her face was so beautiful when her chocolate colored eyes looked up at him… her gaze so innocent, so exquisite, so precious.

HThere was no fighting this now. He had to give into the monster. He made certain she didn't suffer. He made it fast and quick, latching his lips onto the soft pillowy curve of her neck.

His lips felt an electric charge as they touched the cottony, soft flesh. He had never felt anything like it before.

His teeth gently sliced through the flesh to open the flow of the red, hot succulent juice. Her luscious life flow was stolen in large gulps. It was the most exquisite, decadent, succulent taste he had ever experienced.

He sucked on her soft throat, his lips contoured to the nape of her neck until every last drop was gone. He continued sucking even after she was completely drained hoping to get more, just one more sip.

But the decadent, succulent liquid was depleted. Her body was empty and lifeless.

His blood thirst was completely and fully satiated for the first time ever in his existence. The burning in his throat was completely gone. He felt invigorated and his marble body tingled as he felt the warm blood move throughout his tissues.

He almost felt like he had had an out of body experience. He was dazed and content for a second slowly moving his tongue in his mouth savoring the flavor until he glanced down at the dead, completely innocent girl, Bella, who lay lifeless in his arms.

He dropped to his knees with his head bent, curling Bella's body to his chest and in his mind screamed "No!" at himself over and over again. The guilt and dread crept over him like someone donning a dark cape.

He started running.

He ran as fast as he could with no destination… he only wanted to run from his sin.

His thoughts were in a panic, his body just moving on instinct. He then abruptly stopped and stood silent with Bella's lifeless limbs swinging gently below him. He was about to cross the treaty line. Not only had he done the unthinkable to the innocent Bella, but he had almost started a war for his family whom he loved dearly.

_Who am I kidding? I've already started a war by killing this innocent child!_

He stood there hating himself, wishing that he could end his own life.

That is when he saw her, when he felt her.

She had been chasing after him through the forest, but he hadn't noticed due to his panicked thoughts. He turned and saw her standing there with her long, straight brown hair blowing gently in the wind, her brown skin glowing, her dark eyes boring a hole into him.

Because he was so caught up in his own thoughts, he was now just catching hers… _What? No, this can't be possible. No way, please god, no. This can't be happening. NO NO NO! _

He knew then that she was disgusted and revolted by the life that he had taken. She saw him for the true horror that he was. The treaty had been broken and now his family would suffer because of him.

Edward took off running again until he came upon a beautiful meadow. It was unlike anything he had seen before. It was filled with a beautiful spattering of color from different wildflowers—pink, blues, yellows.

This was the perfect place for Bella. Somewhere beautiful for the innocent beauty to be laid to rest.

He knew that _she_ was following him, but he figured he was caught anyway so it didn't matter at this point. He quickly dug a grave and gently and reverently buried Bella's broken body in it.

_She _stood at a distance and quietly watched.

Once Edward finished covering Bella's grave, he said in a quiet, calm voice, "You can alert the Tribe that I have violated the treaty. I will give myself over to you, but please, let me speak to my family first. Please take your vengeance out on me and leave my family out of this. I alone am at fault and deserve judgment. But my family is completely innocent."

Her thoughts were jumbled and confusing as he trespassed in her mind… _I can't… it won't happen… no, not this way… I can't, I don't…._

She finally got herself under control and said, "Meet us at the treaty line in one hour." She then disappeared behind a tree and was gone.

%%%%

Edward returned home.

Alice did not realize that the holes in her vision were caused by the Quileute wolves. Her visions disappeared when they were around and because _she_ was in the forest near Bella, she had not seen Edward's attack.

He gathered his family quickly and broke the news of his murder of Bella and of getting caught by a Quileute with Bella's dead body in his arms. So many emotions went through his family members… shock, dismay, disgust, anger, understanding, love, forgiveness.

They all agreed (except for Edward and Rosalie) to immediately run as a group as far away as they could and start over. They all loved Edward and didn't want the family to break up.

But Edward refused to accept that solution and immediately ran out of the house with all of his family members hot on his trail. Since Edward was the fastest member of the family, he ran straight for the treaty line and crossed it first.

There waiting for him were the eyes of many giant wolves, angry and growling.

Edward stood hunched over and ashamed and in a tight voice said, "I have come to turn myself over to you. I alone have violated the treaty. My family is completely innocent. Please do not make them pay for my sins. I alone have transgressed. Please…."

Then Edward took a small step towards them.

The wolves, by this time, were snarling and stamping their feet, barely able to control themselves, desirous to rip and tear Edward's marble flesh.

The pack leader, a massive, large black wolf, stepped forward and stared intently at Edward. Edward quietly said, "Yes, that is correct. I did kill an innocent." The wolf tilted its head in an inquisitive way and Edward said, "Yes, I can read minds."

Suddenly a woman's voice rung out, "Wait… stop! You can't do this. You have to let him go. You have no choice." Edward turned his head to the side to see the same young woman with the long, straight brown hair that he saw in the woods.

Edward's family watched in panic, ready to defend their stubborn brother. They were prepared to fight. They were not going to let Edward just offer himself up.

They would fight to the death for him.

They watched as Edward seemed to be intently listening to what the wolves were mentally discussing.

Then the wolves suddenly turned and galloped off into the woods leaving Edward, the strange girl, and the Cullen family in their wake.

%%%%

Edward watched the snow through the window of the cabin. He was brought out of his miserable thoughts for a moment as new thoughts started to seep in_… I know you are in there. I know you can hear me. Please talk to me. _

Edward immediately blocked them.

He was getting better and better at blocking her thoughts. He found that if he focused hard on his own thoughts, her thoughts were very faint and could be easily ignored.

_How much longer is this going to continue? When is it going to end? _

Edward had been there for six months.

Edward finally moved away from the window. It was now dark. He walked over to the front door and walked out into the snow. He lay down in it and looked up at the sky.

Millions of stars shown overhead.

He looked at the brilliance of the twinkling sky, randomly acknowledging the different constellations.

As he lay there, he heard the soft movement of snow at a distance. He turned his head slightly in the direction of the sound and quietly said, "Go away."

_No, Edward, I can't._

He immediately blocked the thoughts again and tried to ignore the tension in his body and turned back to stare at the stars.

%%%%%

Edward still lay in the snow; however, the stars were now gone and the sun was starting to rise. Edward stood up with a sigh and walked back into the house.

He stood by the window again.

_Edward, I'm getting really sick and tired of your shit! You cannot ignore me forever!_

Edward ignored the thoughts and inwardly told himself that yes, he could. Suddenly Edward heard a thump by his front door.

_Open this damn door right now, Edward! If you don't, I'm going to break this door down and kick your ass!_

Edward walked over to the door and flung it open.

He immediately saw dark eyes, dark skin and dark hair and his instinct kicked in. He lunged and sank his teeth straight into the neck of the mountain lion that was lying at his feet on the step. He gulped the blood down as quickly as he could.

_Yeah, I know you haven't eaten in almost 3 weeks. Starving yourself isn't going to change anything. Why are you doing this to yourself? Punishing yourself will get you nowhere. You can't starve yourself to death. I'm tired of having to bring you dinner! I am not going to let you continue to do this shit to yourself. I will continue to come and fucking force feed you if I have to. _

Edward drained the lion and tossed the carcass away from the house. He turned and walked inside and muttered under his breath, "Go away, Leah."

No way was Leah leaving. She followed right on Edward's heels and shouted, "Edward, I'm done staying away from you. I am done dealing with all of this shit! I've given you your space. I've let you spend your days being all fucking emo and wallowing in self-pity. But it ends today! You are going to have to accept that I'm here whether you like it or not, you dickhead!"

Edward turned around and stared at her. She was really quite beautiful with flawless brown skin, deep dark rich pools of brown for eyes, and straight jet black hair.

As he stared at her, he felt a strange yearning. An undeniable pull towards her like a magnetic force field. But he didn't care because he was going to fight it.

"Edward, I know you can feel it—you can feel that pull towards me. I fucking imprinted on you. The fucking epic twist of fate of the fucking century. A werewolf and a vampire. It's fucking unbelievable! No matter how much we want to deny it, we can't. I know you think you are a monster for killing that girl. Well, shit happens. I'm a monster, too. We are both two ghoulish fiends who are meant to be with each other.

"Edward, I know you hate this as much as I do. I could barely stand the smell of your raunchy ass when I first got here. You smelled like shit! But I'm finally used to your nasty smell now. And you know what? How do you think I feel being a god-damned werewolf? Do you think I enjoy this? So believe me I know life sucks. So quit fighting this and ignoring me because I'm not going anywhere. I'm unfortunately stuck with you for eternity so you are going to have to get your emo bitch self together and deal!"

She huffed and went and sat on the couch.

Edward's eyes narrowed, and he spoke through gritted teeth, "Would you please refrain from using all of that foul language around me?"

Leah cackled, "Are you fucking kidding me? I tell you all that shit and your only comment is to chew my ass out over fucking cussing? Are you for real?"

Edward quickly countered, "Fine. What do you want me to say? I absolutely refuse to consider you as a mate. It is ludicrous. There is absolutely no way that we are going to get together. Ever. End of discussion."

Leah jumped up off the couch, "Oh, hell, no! This is so not the end of the discussion! We are going to discuss this whether you fucking feel like it or not! And you know what else? You owe me for imprinting on you. If I didn't, your sorry ass would be ashes in the forest of Forks right now. So I think you should be thanking me, you shithead!"

Edward just shook his head in disbelief, "That will NEVER happen."

Leah rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Ok, I'm going to go take a shower. I have not had a shower in six months. I'm tired of jumping in that damn freezing lake. I smell rank."

Edward glared at her as she gracefully walked across the room and slammed the bathroom door extra hard. Edward stood looking at the door and quietly seethed with anger. He couldn't believe the audacity that she had to say all of those things to him.

_What gave her the right to come in here and yell and curse at me like that_?

He heard the shower turn on.

_Who does she think she is?_

He then heard the water as it hit smooth skin.

_It's not my fault she imprinted_.

Suddenly the picture of water droplets trickling down warm, brown, soft skin bounced into his mind. He was so ashamed and disgusted of his thoughts. He grabbed and tugged his unruly hair in frustration.

_Mmmmmm, I'm touching my breasts and now my nipple…._

Suddenly Leah heard the front door slam, and she grinned to herself and continued her shower_._

%%%%%

Edward ran out of the house like the grim reaper was on his heels. He ran until he could no longer hear Leah's thoughts and sat down in the snow. He was starting to feel strange things, odd stirrings that he had not felt ever in his century of existing.

He had never felt these feelings before. Of a sexual nature.

Carlisle and Esme had always been concerned that he had been turned into a vampire too young since he had never been able to find a mate. Rosalie had been created for him, but he despised her the minute he lay eyes on her.

Not that she wasn't beautiful… he just had no feelings for her of that nature. He could hardly stand to be around her.

And Tanya made her advances towards him very clear on many occasions. However, he felt nothing whatsoever for her and spurned her. He always thought of himself as asexual.

Being that he could read minds, over his many years he had been privy to every perverted sexual fantasy possible. Also living in a houseful of vampires and their mates had filled his mind with many unwanted sexual escapades. However, his own sexuality never seemed to develop.

He had never felt anything sexual for anyone before. Until now.

He had never experienced an erection in his vampire existence. He had experienced them when he was human so he knew that everything was in working order. He had just never encountered anyone that had aroused him before.

But hearing Leah in that shower had definitely done something to him.

He had felt something warm stirring in his belly and lower and it was something he felt compelled to run away from.

%%%%

Leah finished her shower and looked at her dirty worn clothes in disgust. She had been wearing the same outfit for the whole six months since she had followed Edward to Alaska. It was a tank top and a ratty pair of torn blue jean shorts.

She decided it was time for a change and stepped into Edward's closet. She thumbed her way through his clothes for a bit, settling on a white button down long-sleeve shirt.

She sat her shorts to the side to put on later. But not now. Her mouth slowly turned into a smirk. She couldn't wait for Edward to return back to the cabin.

It was several hours later before Edward returned. He had just sat in the snow consumed by his raging thoughts. He had decided that he could not run from Leah. He knew that she would follow him to the ends of the earth due to her imprinting on him.

But he could deny it and not give in. He had a choice, whereas Leah didn't. He had always felt like one of his strengths was his self-control, and he decided that now was the time to give it a test.

He would ignore her and impede her advances just like he had done numerous times with Tanya.

Once he stepped inside the cabin, his eyes fell upon Leah who at the time had her back to him and was in his kitchen reaching up into a cabinet.

He immediately noticed that she was wearing one of his shirts… and nothing else. And being the gentleman that he was, he tried to avert his eyes.

But for some reason, he couldn't.

His eyes lowered and starting at her heels his eyes slowly moved up over her curvy calves then captured the tight, taut muscles of her thighs and moved to where the tail of the shirt hung over just enough to show a flash of her rounded flesh.

At that moment, Leah quickly turned her head and Edward's eyes shot up to hers. She had seen where his eyes had lingered. She smiled.

_Hey, got any human munchies in here? I'm sick of hunting nasty animals. I'd love to have some real food for once. I was going through your cabinets and coming up with nothing. Guess I shouldn't be surprised, though, huh?_

Edward ignored her and moved to the bedroom and closed the door.

_Well, Edward, I'm just going to lay the shit out here for you right here and right now. I plan on staying inside this cabin with you. Don't panic. I will sleep in your spare bedroom… as if you will ever need it. And I'm going to fight for you. Don't try running… you know I will find your ass. This is something beyond my control, Edward, and I now have this compulsion when it comes to you. _

_I can't stop it. _

_Believe me, I would if I could. When I first followed you out here, I would have given anything to off myself I was so disgusted with this imprinting shit. Hell, it is against my very nature. Not only am I a freak of nature being a werewolf, but I am a freak of the freaks of nature because of this shitty imprinting. Damn, I'm not supposed to imprint on my mortal enemy. _

_But the months I have spent here have given me a lot of time to reflect on my fucked up life, and I'm pretty damn tired of fighting. So since I can't find any food in your damn house, I'm going to go get some sleep in this fuck awesome bed you have here. Soooo much better than sleeping in the damn snow. G'night, asshole!_

Edward ignored her as he had planned. He sat on the side of his bed, although he had no need to sit, and contemplated Leah's thoughts. He then heard her breathing change and noticed that she had dozed off. He then listened as she began dreaming.

Her dreams were strange and disjointed and made no sense, but suddenly he heard her whisper his name. It caused him to feel a funny sensation in the middle of his chest where his dead stone heart lay.

He was confused by his discomfort and jumped up and ran outside again until he could no longer hear her.

%%%%

Two weeks passed by quickly.

Leah remained in the house as she promised, and Edward continued to ignore her as he had promised himself. They fell into somewhat of a routine.

Leah would wake in the morning and go off by herself and take a run in wolf form for an hour or so. She would then come back to the cabin and occupy herself by reading, watching TV, or sketching. She had found a sketch book and some pencils in a cabinet one day. She had always loved sketching and found herself lost in it for hours on end.

Edward continued to sulk and did not speak to her even once. And every night he would leave the house so that he did not have to listen to her dreams.

Leah knew that Edward needed to eat again.

It had been two weeks since she had brought him the mountain lion. So she made a plan. She got up early and announced her thoughts.

_Edward, here is the plan. I'm going hunting today. Now you have two options. You can keep your sorry ass here, and I will hand deliver supper to you. Or you can meet me outside in two minutes and tag along. Your choice. But either way, your ass will be eating something today._

She then marched outside and waited in the snow. She patiently waited for a while and sighed knowing that he wasn't going to come. Just as she was about to take off running, Edward suddenly showed up at her side.

He didn't look at her or say anything so she just started running, and Edward kept pace with her. They ran quite a distance until they finally fell upon several elk. Leah transformed into a wolf, and they both fed until they were full.

Edward was well aware that feeding was a sensual experience and heightened the sexual appetite. As soon as he took his last gulp of blood, he turned to see Leah standing there back in human form.

_Edward, I want you. I want you so badly_.

Edward could do nothing but stare into her eyes, his eyes glazing over with a look of lust and his irises darkening slightly. His eyes lowered and lingered on her lips.

The look was fleeting, but he immediately took off, running at top speed back to the cabin.

Leah dropped down into the snow taking in a deep breath that she was not aware she was holding. That look he had given her, although just for a moment, now gave her a tiny sliver of hope. Hope that somehow, someway he could eventually accept her.

%%%%

As Leah lay in the snow, she suddenly noticed that the hair on the back of her neck was standing straight up and as she began sniffing the air, she immediately recognized the sickening scent.

_A vampire was near. _

She immediately transformed into a wolf and let her hunting instincts take over.

Her eyes darted to the left and her head tilted letting her keen sense of hearing pick up the slightest movement. She now knew where it was.

_About fifty feet ahead sitting on an oak branch. _

Leah tore off at top speed, her large paws slapping the ground as fast as she could go. Before she could get to the tree, the vampire launched itself from its perch and now there was only a blur of white and fur.

%%%%

Edward sat at the table back in the cabin.

Once again he was despondent over his physical response to Leah. He felt betrayed by his body. He began to once again castigate himself with his bitter thoughts.

As he was lamenting over how despicable he was, he suddenly felt a strange pull in his chest. It was similar to the pull that he constantly felt towards Leah especially when she left to go on her walks in the mornings, but this time it was different.

The pull was much harder and much more intense. He stood up and found that he had to go find her immediately. He didn't understand why, but he just knew what he had to do.

Edward left the cabin at top speed. He decided to go directly to where they had hunted and if she wasn't there, he would follow her scent trail. Before he even reached their hunting spot, he could see the blurring figures and the fight that was taking place.

He launched himself into the air heading straight for the blur of orange hair and white skin. Just before he landed on his target, he heard a scream and saw out of the corner of his eye as Leah was thrown directly in the path of a large oak. Her wolf form slammed into it, and she slumped into a heap at the base.

Edward recognized the vampire as Victoria, James' mate.

He frantically searched in her mind and found her screeching at him… _you Cullen's killed my mate! I am going to eliminate you one by one… starting with you!_

They fought at lightening fast speed, with Edward keeping the edge due to the fact that he could read her mind regarding her next move a split second before she made it.

Their bodies slammed against each other like stone smashing against stone.

"Edward…," Leah's weak voice moaned out.

Victoria's eyes moved from Edward's for a split second to Leah. It was just enough for Edward to make his move. He latched his teeth onto her neck, shredding the skin. He then attached his hands to each side of her head and ripped with all his might, removing her head in one swift motion. He then made quick work of tearing the rest of her body into shreds.

He removed a lighter from his pocket and set her remains on fire.

Edward ran to Leah's side. She was now in human form and lay trembling and sweating in obvious pain.

"Leah…," Edward's broken voice could barely form the word.

He gently picked up her body as easily as he could, with her crying out in pain. After getting her back to the cabin, he was immediately thankful for his medical degrees that he possessed.

He evaluated her injuries and assessed that she had suffered a broken arm, hand, and ankle. She also had deep scratches from Victoria's nails on her neck and arms.

He quickly set the bones making her cry out in pain and used spare pieces of wood from his garage as a make-shift cast to keep the bones straight. He made her as comfortable as he could and drove to the nearest town for supplies.

Leah was asleep upon his return. He disinfected her wounds and wrapped the ones he could in gauze. He knew she would mend within hours, but he needed to make sure that nothing would become infected.

As she dozed, she continued to wince and quiver in pain.

Edward used a cool wash rag to gently soothe her forehead. He was frightened for her and could not bear to see her in pain. Edward stared in amazement at how beautiful she truly was.

He sat the washrag to the side and used the back of his fingers to slightly graze the side of her cheek. The contrast of his fierce cold skin against her hot one hundred and eight degree flesh collided with an electric charge.

He felt his fingers tingle with the sensation. It was unlike anything he had experienced before. He snapped his hand away and stared at it in amazement. He opened and closed his fingers reveling in the sensation that still sparked there.

Suddenly she opened her eyes and moaned, "Edward, it hurts."

With compassion in his eyes, he reached out slowly and touched her straight, long black hair and whispered, "I know. It's okay. You are healing very well. You should be back to normal within a few hours. It's only going to hurt for a little while."

She shivered uncontrollably as a pain wracked through her body where her bones were trying to heal themselves.

"Ow, Edward, please talk to me to distract me. Please," she begged.

Edward continued rubbing his fingers over her silken strands, "Sure. What do you want me to talk about?" Leah moaned and said, "Uh, anything. I don't care. Tell me about yourself."

Edward watched her face carefully, "I was born June 20th, 1901, to Edward and Elizabeth Masen. In 1918 when I was 17, I contracted the Spanish influenza and was dying when Carlisle changed me. He only changed me to save my life. I was the first one that Carlisle changed. Esme was next. She, uh, fell off a cliff, and he saved her. She became his wife.

"Rosalie came after that. She was attacked by her fiancé and his friends and left for dead in the street. Carlisle found her and again saved her. Rosalie found Emmett when she was hunting. He had been attacked by a bear. She brought him back to Carlisle and had him save him.

"Then Jasper and Alice came along and became part of our coven after that. I love my family very much.

"I've graduated high school numerous times. I've been to college multiple times and hold numerous degrees. That's about it. Oh, and as you are well aware, I'm also a killer."

Leah opened her eyes, "How many people have you killed?"

Edward sighed, "I went through a really rough period after I was changed and became somewhat rebellious. It was so hard to fight my instincts. So I gave in to my darker side for a few years. But with my ability to read minds, I only killed murderers and rapists. But that still doesn't make it right. I've only killed one innocent." Leah nodded.

Edward stood up, "I'm going to let you sleep for a bit. You need your rest so that your body can regenerate."

Leah coughed, "Edward, please don't go. Will you stay with me?" Edward didn't answer but sat back down and began to stroke her hair again. A few minutes later and Leah was sleeping.

Leah slept the rest of the evening, and Edward stayed right by her side watching her and listening to her dreams.

By the next morning, she had completely healed.

Edward gave her clothes that he had bought her when he had gone into town and cooked her some soup that he had purchased. All Leah could do was smile at his thoughtful gesture.

Edward quietly watched her as she ate the soup. "Um, Leah? I have no idea how this is supposed to work. Look, I'm kind of an old-fashioned guy, being that I'm so old and all, but I've never done this with a human, vampire or werewolf, but I want to do this right. I was a human at one point so I would like to follow human convention.

"Would you go on a date with me? I have no idea what in the world a vampire and werewolf date should consist of, but I'm willing to give it a try." Edward asked cautiously.

_Hell yes, Edward, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!_

"Yes!" Leah yelled loudly.

Edward laughed, "Ok, calm down!"

"When can we go? Can we go now? I'm ready right now! I feel fucking fabulous! Let's go!" Leah squealed, barely able to control her excitement.

"Leah, go take a shower and get dressed, and we'll go when you are ready."

%%%%%

Leah stripped out of her clothes as quickly as she could and jumped into the shower.

She stretched her arms and legs, feeling the spots where her injuries were. She could definitely feel some tightness in the places that had mended, but she felt no pain.

She quickly finished her shower up and looked through the shopping bags that Edward had left on her bed. She found a great pair of skinny black jeans and a beautiful mauve v-neck sweater that accented her brown skin perfectly.

Edward had even included bras and underwear. She picked a matching white set with rose colored bows on it. She also grabbed a pair of black ballerina shoes from the bag.

Once she began phasing, she only wore a light tank top and blue jean shorts. She had to wear something easy to remove since her clothing did not phase with her. She had ended up naked many times in the beginning of her learning curve.

She stopped and looked in the mirror. She was amazed at her reflection. It had been so long since she had felt feminine and beautiful.

The majority of her life recently was spent outside in the same clothing for months on end. She always felt dirty and unattractive. She felt like the animal that she was. But today she felt different. She felt beautiful. She felt like a woman.

%%%%%

Edward was standing by the window when he heard her bedroom door open. He slowly turned around and let his eyes roam over her, admiring her. He softly whispered, "You're beautiful." Leah sighed and whispered back, "Thank you, Edward."

Edward drove them in his Volvo for several hours until they reached a small town with a tiny Italian restaurant.

They made their way inside and were seated in a cozy table in the corner.

As a werewolf, Leah could eat both human food and hunt live prey like Edward. She had missed human food and excitedly ordered lasagna. Edward ordered nothing. They sat in silence for a few moments until Edward spoke up, "Well, tell me a little bit about yourself."

Leah giggled, "There's not a whole lot to tell. Um, let's see. I grew up on the res, have one brother Seth, and I lost my dad to a heart attack last year."

She then she lowered her voice, "Oh yeah, and stay away from me when there's a full moon because I'm a fucking werewolf!"

Edward grinned.

The waitress brought out the lasagna, and Leah began to slowly eat.

Edward watched in fascination as her lips moved around her fork. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips and she moaned quietly, "Mmmmmm."

Edward's eyes darkened as he continued to keeps his eyes on her lips. He finally made himself look away. He had to clinch his fists under the table to control himself from not launching across the table and attaching his lips to her beautiful, plump red ones.

Once Leah finished her meal, Edward paid the bill and asked her if she would like to take a walk with him.

Edward and Leah walked through the quaint town quietly until they found a park bench and sat down.

Leah looked up at Edward and said, "Um, I have something I need to tell you."

Edward just quietly nodded at her to continue.

"Edward, I was in love with Sam. I mean head over heels, no one else in the fucking world, in love. We fell in love in high school, and we had plans to get married and spend the rest of our lives together.

"Then one weekend my cousin, Emily, came for a visit. And that damn imprinting… anyway, one look, and that was it for Sam. We were over, and I was fucking broken. So broken for so long. And I hated Sam, and I never understood how he could do that to me.

"Until now.

"He had no control over it. It was his destiny, his fate. Edward, those intense, passionate feelings that I had for Sam immediately disappeared the moment I looked at you. There is no comparison. It is meant to be. I know it makes no fucking sense. We are mortal enemies. We are supposed to be trying to kill each other. There must be something wrong with my damn DNA. Fucking faulty imprinting. And I know that you feel it—you try to deny it, but you can't."

Edward sat quietly for a moment then sighed and softly said, "I won't deny it anymore."

Leah's eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly as Edward stood up and grabbed

her warm hand entwining her fingers with his long cold ones.

They walked back to the car, and drove home.

%%%%%

Once they were inside the cabin, Edward pulled Leah to his chest and stared into her dark eyes. His irises were completely black and laden with lust.

He touched her cheek softly with his fingertips and lowered his lips to gently brush hers. He then moved his hand into her silky hair and crushed his hard cold lips onto her lush, plump heated ones. The spark and sensation was so overwhelming that Leah felt weak in the knees.

She had never felt anything like this before with Sam.

Their lips kept exploring each other, and Edward pushed his cold tongue out to gently trace her bottom lip. She quivered and was so overwhelmed with so many different sensations that she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and pounced on him slipping her long legs around his waist.

In this position, she could feel the steel hardness in his pants pushing against her bottom.

_Oh, Edward. Mmmmm, you feel so good._

She started to grind herself against him looking for a bit of friction to help with the ache that she now had between her legs.

Edward immediately froze.

Leah pulled her face back a bit and whispered, "What's wrong?" Edward unwrapped her from around him and moved back and said, "Well, I think we should stop."

That set Leah off, "Are you fucking kidding me? No way, Edward! I need you, desperately. You said you wouldn't deny this anymore. Were you lying?"

"No, Leah, I meant what I said. I just think that we should not push the physical side of our relationship any further right now."

"Why not?" Leah roared.

"Because."

"That's not good enough."

"Well, um, I just don't have any experience with these types of things," Edward stammered.

"Are you a fucking virgin?"

_Silence._

"Oh my god. This is hilarious! How can you be so old and be a fucking virgin? That is impossible. And with your fuckhawt looks? Holy shit."

"Thanks a lot! It's not that bad! I happen to have morals and never found the right person," Edward said, trying to defend himself.

"Well, Edward, I'm not a virgin. But I have only ever been with Sam."

"I was thinking that we should do this the right way. You know... make things official before we move our physical relationship any further. You know… like maybe we should get… married first," Edward said, watching her face closely.

_Silence_.

"You are a serious fucking lunatic. Why would you ever think that a werewolf and a vampire should get married before they have sex? Edward, we are abominations. We both defy the laws of nature. Why would we conform to the laws of humans? We are mates. We are mated for eternity. Now get your ass over here."

Edward quietly contemplated Leah's words. Hadn't he broken basically all of the commandments? He didn't believe that he had a soul so why should he be concerned about an after-life? Edward thought about the things he had gone through so far in his existence.

The pain of fighting his constant thirst for human blood.

The pain knowing that he had murdered.

The pain of knowing he killed an innocent.

The pain of faking his whole existence to "fit in" with humans.

The pain of loneliness.

He made his decision. She was right. They weren't human so why should they abide by human convention? They were mates; not two humans wanting to get married. So he picked Leah up in a blur and placed her in the middle of his bed in the blink of an eye.

He decided to take things really, really slow. He wanted to savor every second of this.

He crawled up her body keeping his eyes on hers. He placed his lips on her mouth and poured all of the longing, hunger, and passion that he had into it.

Leah snaked her arms around his neck and plunged her hands into his hair, gripping and tugging on it. She then pulled back and moved her hands to the hem of her sweater.

_Is this okay?_

Edward gave a slight nod.

She pulled the sweater off and tossed it across the room. She watched as Edward's dark eyes made their journey from her eyes, pausing at her lips moving slowly down her neck, pausing at her collarbone, then landing on her bra-covered breasts.

Her cleavage was accented beautifully in the bra, and Edward's eyes took in every inch.

He then slowly brought his hand up and paused before touching… his eyes moving to seek her approval. He saw what he needed and began to touch her, feeling the soft, round mound in his large hand.

He then moved to the other breast and squeezed it gently.

He moved his face down between her breasts and gently kissed and then began licking with his ice cold tongue. Leah's chest was heaving due to her heavy breathing.

She then leaned back behind her and unclasped her bra, leaving it still loosely covering her breasts. She then lowered the straps slowly for Edward until she was completely exposed.

"So beautiful," he said softly.

He reached his hand out and touched the warm flesh making her nipple pucker immediately from his icy touch. He leaned over and sucked her nipple into his mouth, then used his tongue and slowly made circles around the tip, all the while staring deep into her eyes.

He reached over and repeated the same for the other breast.

Leah then moved her hands to his shirt and began to unbutton it ever so slowly, her eyes taking in the cold, white marble flesh as bit by bit more flesh was exposed. She finally got to the last button and placed her warm hands on him starting at his waist and moved them slowly to his shoulders pushing his shirt off gently.

His chest was lean and rippled with muscles. He was indescribably beautiful. She let her hands explore in awe at the treasure that was at her fingertips.

All the while, Edward's cold fingers were exploring the skin of her back and kissing her shoulders and collarbones, causing her to shiver from pleasure.

Leah moved her hands to her jeans and popped the button. Then she slowly slid the zipper down. She tucked her fingers under the waist band and slowly lowered them down her thighs, past the curve of her calves and slipped them off of her feet. She was just left in her panties.

Edward's eyes took in the expanse of smooth, brown skin that was before him. Her legs were muscled and curvaceous and cried out to him to be touched. He lifted his eyes again to her eyes and his hand slowly moved to her hip. His cold fingers explored the soft skin down to her knee.

He slowly lifted her knee up and rested it on his hip so that he could explore the backside of her thigh.

He leaned down to kiss her and pressed his ice cold chest against her warm breasts. The feeling that coursed through them was a sensual kaleidoscope of electrical tingles. Their hands were on each other, exploring in a more frantic way now, each feeling the need to get closer to the other one.

Leah paused for a moment breathing heavily, pushing Edward back slightly in order to access the button on his jeans. She slowly pulled down his zipper and pushed his jeans down his thighs.

He, in a flash, kicked them off to the corner of the room. Now all that separated them was a pair of panties and black boxers.

Leah's hands moved to Edward's back pulling him closer to her. She kissed him and ran her fingers up and down his smooth, marbly skin. She then lowered her hands and squeezed his tight ass.

Edward moved his hands to the side of her panties. Watching her eyes carefully, he slid them off.

Even though he did not need to breathe, he found himself suddenly gulping air at the sight of her. "May I touch you?" he whispered.

Because Leah could not find her voice, she simply nodded.

His large, cold hand moved through her dark curls until he reached her moist lips. He gently ran his finger up and down the outside of her lips feeling how wet she already was. He then moved his index finger to the top and gently began making soft circles on her clit. Leah began to moan and mumble incoherently.

He then moved his long, cold finger down to swirl a bit at her entrance. He moved his finger nice and slow, swirling in her wet juices. Then he gently and slowly slipped one long, cold finger deep into her, feeling her heat. He moved it in and out slowly. Then he slipped in another finger and slowly and rhythmically began moving his fingers in and out of her body.

He then took his thumb and began making feathery passes against her clit. He curled his fingers and Leah's back arched on the bed and she screamed, "Oh my god, Edward! Oh, fuck! Oh fuuuuuuuck. Yes, oh yes!"

He continued moving his fingers, feeling her hot flesh pulsing around him.

Leah lay for a moment trying to catch her breath and recover from the best orgasmic high in her existence. Once she got herself under control, she opened her eyes to see Edward smiling smugly at her. Her face split into a huge grin.

_Yes, you are a virgin sex god. A fucking genius with those long icicles of yours that you call digits. How did you learn how to do that when you are a damn virgin?_

"You learn a lot when you can read the perverted thoughts of humanity."

Leah then moved her hands to the waist band of Edward's boxers and slowly pulled them down.

_Holy shit! Oh. My. God. That is the biggest dick I have ever seen in my life! Wait… not that I've seen a lot of dicks. But damn, that thing is huge_!

Edward frowned and self-consciously grabbed his boxers and tried to pull them back up. Leah grabbed his hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, obviously you think that I have some kind of abnormality so I was going to spare you having to look at it anymore."

"Edward, having a giant anaconda in your pants is a very, verrrrrry good thing. Trust me on this one." She smiled at him and kissed him gently. He reluctantly released his grip on the boxers, and she removed them quickly. She then pushed Edward flat on his back against the mattress.

_I can't wait to get that fucking thing inside my pussy!_

"Leah!"

"Sorry."

Watching Edward the whole time, she slowly moved her hands over his chest moving down lower and lower until she grazed the tip. Then she took him in her hand and moved it slowly up and down feeling how amazing he felt.

It was like silk draped over cold marble.

He was long and straight and she could not touch her fingers when she wrapped her hand around him. She continued to softly stroke him up and down and then moved her head down to where her lips were just inches away from his tip.

She darted her tongue out and gave the tip a little lick. Edward grabbed the sheets with his fists tearing them to shreds.

She then placed her warm mouth over his hardness and began to suck and lick and tease. She then moved one hand down to feel his balls.

After a few more pleasurable minutes, Edward could no longer stand it and pulled Leah up to him and kissed her hard on her lips.

He then pushed her back on the bed. She spread her legs and Edward positioned himself between them.

"Are you ready to do this?" Edward murmured in her hair.

_Yes, please, yes._

Edward then grabbed his hardness and swiped the tip up and down her slit getting it wet. He then slid inside of her, spreading her open.

_Oh shit._

Edward watched Leah carefully to make sure that she was okay.

Now everything up to this point had been gentle and soft. But once he slid into her warmth, gentle and soft were out the door and the vampire in him came out.

_Fuck me, Edward. Please, fuck me hard. Really hard._

Edward did not like cursing. He had heard words like that thousands of times over the years. But hearing those thoughts coming from Leah and seeing her lying underneath him spread open, made him lose it.

He let his dark, lustful side take over. He started plunging in and out of her as hard as he could. Plunging his hard, thick penis into her over and over again.

He pulled out and grabbed her roughly. He sat up on his knees, threw her legs up over his shoulders and entered her hard and rough.

His pace was relentless. He pounded her pussy over and over again while his hands continued to explore her breasts and every inch of her body. He worshipped her hot flesh.

_Just like that. Fuck, yes!_

Then Edward moved a hand down and started flicking her clit while jack hammering into her.

"Fuck, Edward! I'm cumming… again! Oh shit!"

Edward felt a tingling sensation in his balls and suddenly cum was spurting out with each thrust into Leah's hot pussy.

He kept thrusting and thrusting, cumming and cumming.

When the final last bit of cum was out, he fell over to the side unable to move in a euphoric high over his orgasm.

He had never felt anything like it in his existence.

After they had both finally calmed down a bit, they tentatively looked at each other. They both had huge grins on their faces.

Leah started giggling and Edward just shook his head. "God, Edward, that was the most amazing experience of my life."

"I know what you mean," Edward whispered back.

Edward grabbed Leah and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Leah, I have been searching for over a hundred years now for a reason for my existence. It made no sense to me why I was here. There was no purpose for me.

"Until now. You are my purpose.

"We probably will never know why you imprinted on me, the imperfect, but I am so thankful you did.

"You are forever my mate."

Leah kissed him gently and whispered, "Forever."

THE END

**A/N: Well, I hope that you enjoyed my strange little tale. Please let me know what you think by hitting that little review button below. Thanks!**


End file.
